I. Field of the Disclosure
The illustrative embodiments relate to wireless earpieces. More specifically, but not exclusively, the illustrative embodiments relate to a system and method for communicating data from wireless earpieces to one or more secondary displays.
II. Description of the Art
The growth of wearable devices is increasing exponentially. This growth is fostered by the decreasing size of microprocessors, circuitry boards, chips, and other components. Wearables utilized in or within the ear are unique because the ear allows sound to be processed near instantaneously by the central nervous system and brain. Biometrically sensed data from a wearable device may be utilized to determine a user's status. Sometimes viewing the processed data may be difficult based on the user's current activity, position, or location. It may be difficult to perform biometric sensing utilizing wearables. For example, current biometric sensors may be limited by their position on the body, shearing stresses, available power, exposure to caustic agents, and accuracy of the sensed modality through the sensor itself. Sometimes the sensed data is less accurate than desired resulting in failures to authenticate, slow processing, or so forth.